


Let It Go

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: (because I can't write anything without fluff apparently), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Trini wanted commitment. Kimberly wanted time. In the end, they had to let each other go in order to get what they both desired.





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after _Let It Go_ by James Bay.
> 
> Inspired mostly by this gif set on Tumblr:  
> https://calmyourpitches.tumblr.com/post/164878663145/trimberly-au-in-which-their-relationship-gets-too
> 
>  ** _Warning:_** There's a nightmare/panic attack depicted in this.

With graduation behind them, it didn’t take long for Trini and Kimberly to leave Angel Grove. Both were more than ready to leave houses that no longer felt like homes and found comfort in each other.

With finances being tight, the two turned a one bedroom apartment into a place of their own.

Then fell into a state of domestic bliss. 

\-- 

“You’re still here?” Kimberly asks, running a hand through her tangled dark locks of hair as she yawns. “And you’re making pancakes?” 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Trini replies with a soft smile. 

Kimberly strolls up behind Trini, gliding a hand around to Trini’s front. She grips her waist and pulls her closer, their bodies fitting perfectly together. The giggle that escapes Trini causes Kimberly’s heart to melt and she presses a gentle kiss to Trini’s shoulder. “Good morning.” 

Trini flips the last pancake from the skillet onto a plate, shuts off the burner, and turns to Kimberly. “I woke up and saw it was snowing, so I decided to take the day off.” She leans up on her toes and kisses Kimberly’s cheek.

“ _It’s snowing?_ ” Kimberly beams as she shuffles away towards the window. She lifts a slat of the blinds to look outside and turns back to Trini, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she points back to the window. 

Kimberly is five years old all of a sudden and Trini just can’t get enough. 

Trini chuckles, “It’s snowing, Princess.” She sets the plates down on the table. “Now, can we eat so we can go outside and enjoy it?” 

\-- 

It worked. 

They worked. 

Until things started to come crashing down. 

\--

Kimberly was hot. 

Her body felt like it was on fire as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She began gasping for air and choked before trying again. 

“Kimberly.”

The voice sounded familiar, but it was far. Too far to really recognize. 

The fire only Kimberly felt grew, the flames burning brighter, and she started clawing at her chest. Her nails leaving red lines on her skin. 

“Breathe. Kim, breathe.” 

The voice sounded familiar, but it was far. 

Kimberly could feel her hands shaking, her body trembling. She could hear her heart racing and she could practically smell the smoke. 

“Wake up, Princess. Open your eyes.” 

The voice sounded familiar.

Kimberly shot up in their bed, screaming. Tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m here,” Trini cups her cheek, her thumb wiping away the tears. Kimberly continues to sob as she nuzzles her face into Trini’s chest. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Trini wraps her arms around Kimberly tightly, running a hand up and down her back to soothe her.

“T-Trin,” Kimberly whimpers. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Trini replies as she runs her free hand through Kimberly’s hair. “I need you to breathe. Take deep breaths.” 

“I can’t.” 

“You _can_ ,” Trini counters. “It was just a nightmare, I promise. You have to breathe.” 

Kimberly pulls back and takes a deep breath, her hand finding her chest.

“There you go,” Trini coos as she tucks a lock of Kimberly’s hair behind her ear and talks her through five more minutes of deep breaths. “Do you need anything? Water maybe?” 

“No,” Kimberly shakes her head, clinging tightly to Trini. “Please, don’t leave me.” 

Trini reaches for Kimberly’s hands and squeezes them between her own. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. Always.” 

\--

Trini became desperate for commitment from the girl she had fallen head over heels in love with, but Kimberly wasn’t willing to give in, asking for time instead. 

So time is what Trini gave. 

And gave.

And gave.

Until Trini couldn’t take it anymore.

And Kimberly decided it was time to leave.

\-- 

“No, you don’t get to do that!” 

“Do what, Kim? Worry about you? Care about you? Lo–” 

“Don’t!” Kimberly held back her tears, unwilling to let them show. She sniffles and shakes her head instead. She knew the two words Trini was about to spill and she couldn’t hear them because she also knew they would stop her. A whimper escapes as her heart clenches. “Please, just don’t.” 

Trini takes a small step towards Kimberly, her hand reaching up to slowly cup her cheek. “Kim.”

“No.” Kimberly turns her head away. 

“Kimberly, please,” Trini sobs. “Please, just look at me.” 

“Just stop, Trin,” Kimberly replies as she steps away and reaches for the suitcase at the top of the closet before opening it up on the bed. Their bed. “I can’t do this. I can’t.” She grabs the stack of books on the end table and tosses them inside. 

Trini wraps her hands around Kimberly’s wrists, stopping her from shoving more into the suitcase lying open. “It’s okay,” she whimpers, tears forming in her eyes. “You don’t have to love me back, but please…” Trini’s voice cracks as she looks into Kimberly’s eyes, her heart breaking. “ _Please_ , don’t leave me.” 

Kimberly wiggles her way out of Trini’s hold. She wants to tell Trini that she does love her, that she loves her more than anything in the world, but she can’t. She needed time. And she also needed space, space to just be herself. To exist without Trini. She needed to go. So, she swallows down the lump in her throat and simply shakes her head as she continues to fill the suitcase with her belongings.

“Don’t do this to me,” Trini cries as she begins to pace, trying to find anything that will stop Kimberly from leaving. “Please, Kimberly. _Please don’t do this_.” 

Kimberly can’t take it, so she stops and looks to Trini. “I’m not happy, Trin. I _have_ to do this.”

Trini stops in her tracks and takes a seat on the end of the bed, clasping her hands together as she rests her elbows on her thighs. She puts her head down and closes her eyes as she contemplates Kimberly’s words. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, her breath catching. As she finally looks up to meet Kimberly’s gaze, she opens her hands and rubs them together. “You’re unhappy, Kimberly?!” 

The girl standing sighs. “Maybe it’s more complicated than that,” Kimberly replies, fidgeting with her hands. 

“Then explain, Kim,” The plead comes out as more of a squeak. She reaches for Kimberly’s hands again, but they’re pulled away instantly and Trini winces. “Kimberly, please.” 

“Trini, I just can’t,” Kimberly makes her way to the closet, roughly pulling articles of clothing off of hangers. She silently sniffles, trying hard to keep her emotions at bay as she tosses the clothes into the suitcase. “This isn’t working, I need to go.” 

“No,” Trini whimpers, rushing to Kimberly’s side as she zippers up the suitcase. “Do _not_ do this!” 

“It’s for the best,” Kimberly whispers. She could practically feel the crack form on her heart, a crack that forces her to further distance herself from the woman standing in front of her. The woman she loves. Because she can’t do this, she can’t be good enough for her. She can’t give her what she needs. Kimberly reaches for the handle of the front door, pulling it open, and walking out.

“Kim!” Trini shouts, but Kimberly doesn’t stop. “ _Kimberly_!” Just as she reaches the taxi waiting by the sidewalk, Kimberly takes one last look back. Trini has a hand laced in her hair, her fingernails starting to leave tiny moon-shaped indents on her scalp. “This is on _you_!” She says loud enough for Kimberly to hear. “This is _your_ choice. If you leave right now, it’s done. It’s over. I’m ending whatever this is between you and I.” 

It takes _everything_ inside of Kimberly to nod once as she opens the door of the cab and gets in. 

Once it pulls away, Trini slams the front door shut. She goes straight for the vase of pink and yellow carnations sitting on their coffee table and throws it down, sending shattered glass flying across the living room. 

\-- 

The time away made Kimberly realize that existing without Trini wasn’t for her. 

The lack of commitment makes Trini realize that the two never really allowed themselves to shift from friends to something more, it sort of just happened.

So, In order for their relationship to survive, they had to let it go.

And then, start fresh. 

\-- 

Trini stirs as she reaches across the bed, expecting to pull her girlfriend closer to her, only to come in contact with empty space. She sits up, stretching her arms above her head, as she looks around the room. There’s clothes haphazardly scattered all over the floor, a reminder of the night before, and she can’t help but smile. 

There’s a clatter in the kitchen, causing her lips to curl into an even bigger smile. She lazily gets out of bed, slides on a pair of boxer briefs and a sports bra, then heads towards the noise. 

She rounds the corner and the sight stops her in her tracks. Kimberly is in their kitchen, reaching up to pull mugs from the cabinet, clad only in a pair of panties and one of Trini’s flannels. 

Trini’s heartbeat quickens as she walks towards her girlfriend. She wraps an arm around Kimberly’s waist from behind and moves her hair to the side with her free hand to kiss the nape of her neck. “Morning, Princess.” 

Kimberly gently places the mugs on the counter and turns in Trini’s arms, wrapping her own arms around the shorter woman’s neck, and kisses her cheek softly. “Good morning. I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s just a bowl of cereal, but it’s the only thing I wouldn’t burn.”

The shy expression on Kimberly’s face makes Trini’s heart clench and she can’t help the chuckle that escapes from her as she recalls the last time her girlfriend tried to make them breakfast. “Cereal is definitely better than burnt toast,” she replies with a playful smirk.

Kimberly swats at her and Trini laughs, earning her a scowl.

“I’m sorry, baby.” She makes up for the smart remark with a kiss to Kimberly’s forehead. “So, what’s the special occasion?” 

“Can’t a girl just make breakfast for the one she lo–” Kimberly is quick to cut herself off and continue without messing a beat. “Really likes.” 

Trini raises a brow, looking up at her girlfriend suspiciously. A blush crawls its way across Kimberly’s cheeks and she leans up on her toes to press a kiss against her lips. 

With them starting over, the two have been hesitant to use the three words. They both know they’re absolutely head over heels for the other, but they promised to take it slow. Trini fully aware of Kimberly’s fears and hesitations, Kimberly fully aware of Trini’s needs and desires. Deep down, they both already know they love each other, the words just haven’t been said yet.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Trini asks, pulling Kimberly out of her own mind.

She looks into Trini’s eyes and the words are spilling out of her mouth before she even has a chance to consider holding them back for a little longer, “I love you.” 

There’s a pause, a moment of silence, and Kimberly feels like if it goes on for another second, her heart is going to burst out of her chest. She takes a step and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, biting hard, the slight pain grounding her. _Stupid, you’re so stupid!_ , she thinks. 

She feels Trini before she sees her. Her arms wrapping around Kimberly’s neck again as she pulls her into a deep kiss. It’s messy, but it feels amazing and Kimberly never wants it to end. 

Trini pulls away, gazing into Kimberly’s eyes, beaming. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason I don't attempt angst much.


End file.
